


Beaten

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new witch has appeared and she has bit of an interest in a certain Deathscythe's daughter. But what will it take to keep her safe. Spirit's world is crumbling. What if Stein goes missing. What if Spirit dies...read and find out!*Yaoi*Smut*Action*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where are you?

**Soul Eater**

SteinxSpirit

**Beaten**

The night was cool and inviting, but it was also fearful for a certain red head. The current Deathscythe staggered into the home he was sharing with his meister, as he held his side in pain.

He stumbled over the doorstopper and trudged to his bedroom. He pushed the door with all his energy and collapsed onto the bed. He could smell the scent of his lover in the bedding. Tears began to swell up in his eyes and fall down his face as a mixture of agony and hatred.

"Stteeiiinnn…W-Where are you, damn it!"

Spirit laid there crying as he tried to figure out were his meister could be. He frantically tried to piece together what happened that night.

_~He remembered that he and Stein were assigned to an investigation mission by Lord Death about a new witch, who is going around and taking meisters and weapons. They had left Death City to find her, but when they did things didn't go as planned. She had her face covered with a dark blue hood the whole time as she casted spell after spell, attack after attack at them. Spirit had been severely injured, if it wasn't for Stein he would have been dead. Stein on the other hand was hit by a spell, then one of her deformed looking human minions. Bringing him to his knees. Spirit laid on the floor slipping into unconsciousness as he saw Stein get up and turn his back to him. He recalled calling out to the scientist, but after he saw him walking off somewhere everything went black. When he had finally came to he was at the DWMA infirmary, all stitched up and in pain. He asked Nygus were Stein had gone, and she said she and Sid didn't see him ,or the witch when they came for them.~_

Stein had been missing for 2 days since then, but to Spirit it felt longer.

"Stein please, come back…"

The red-head cried more as his mind was over run with memories of the sadistic doctor. The times when they fought, when Stein experimented on him, when they first confessed to each other, the times when they made out at the academy in Stein's classroom, and when they made love. All of that seemed like a distant memory to him now, with the professor gone.

Deathscythe gripped his pillow and buried his face in it. His crying and misery (and the pillow) blocked out any other noise. So he couldn't hear the front door of the lab open and close, or the footsteps of someone walking towards his bedroom, or the sound of the footsteps coming up to the bed. He didn't even notice the unevenness of the bed as the person sat down next to him, or feel him run his hand through his hair, or feel the person lean close to him, but he noticed when he spoke.

"Please stop crying Spirit."

The red headed weapon instantly fell silent. He turned his head a little to reveal his right eye so he could look at the person beside him.

"S-Stein?"

The silvered haired man gave a smirk as his weapon looked at him.

"Yeah."

Spirit was so overwhelmed that he ignored the intense pain in his body and tackled the madman, pushing him into their bed. He held him in a tight hug never wanting to let go.

"S-Stein I thought you'd never come back! How did-What happened?!"

The meister looked at his former weapon and brushed his red hair away from his face as he replied.

"I really don't know what happened, but I'm back here from wherever the hell I wondered off to."

Spirit smiled and kissed Stein passionately. The kiss quickly became deep and heated. Stein rolled over putting Spirit on his back, but stopped once Spirit cried out in pain. He quickly ripped off his shirt remembering that, during that battle Spirit did sustain major injuries. He could see that his stitching and someone else's stitching was holding the wounds closed and gauze was wrapped around his midsection.

"Spirit we shouldn't do it tonight, you ne-"

The red-head had cut him off by grabbing him and pulling him into a deep lustful kiss. They moaned into it as their tongues danced around each other, enjoying the taste of the other. Wiping out any objections or words between the two of them. Spirit reached down and began to rub the good Dr. Stein through his pants as they kissed. Stein broke the kiss and removed Spirit's hand from his now swollen cock. He kissed Spirit's neck as he removed his clothing, working his way to his waist line where he swiftly, yet gently, removed his pants. The silver haired meister then made quick work of his own, and got between Spirit's legs. He placed kisses along the weapon's fully erected length, his inner thigh, then wiggled his tongue into his tight entrance.

Spirit blushed as Stein did so. He fisted his hair as he felt Stein thrust his tongue in and out of him. He was being so gentle to him and Spirit loved it; no teasing, no biting, no torture, just simple hot sex.

Stein lifted his head and inserted 2 fingers, gently wiggling them around to stretch him a little further. He kissed Spirit once more as he slipped his fingers out and slid his erected manhood in. He pushed deep into Spirit, having Spirit's body fully engulf him.

"Spirit."

Spirit lidded his eyes and kissed Stein again as he began to work up a steady rhythm. He was so gentle and loving to Spirit as they made love, it was heaven. Spirit knew he was only this gentle, because of his injuries, but that just showed how much Stein cared for him.

The thrusts were good, just perfectly hitting him to make him moan louder by each passing second.

"NGH! STEIN!"

Spirit wrapped his arms and legs around Stein, holding him close to his body.

"M-Move faster S-Stein!"

The meister gripped Spirit's hips and gladly went faster. His thrusts quickly became erratic like their breathing, as he went faster and deep into the red-head. Who was eliciting the most lewd sounds that were just simply too enticing to the scientist.

"S-Stein MMNGH!"

Stein kept pounding into his lover as rough as he could without hurting him. He reached down and gripped Spirit's cock feeling it throb in his hand. He began to stroke him in time with his thrusts, sending the pleasure crashing into him. Spirit's vision was clouded just like his mind. He was so close.

"Steeeiiinnnnn!"

"Spirit!"

He delivered a few more thrust before Spirit released all over their stomachs and his hand. Spirit moaned/screamed his lover's name in absolute pleasure.

"SSTTEEIIINNN!"

Stein came deep into his former weapon coating him in white and filling him to the brim with his hot white liquid.

"SPIRIT!"

Stein slipped out of Spirit and laid next to him as they both were panting heavily. Stein wrapped his arms around Spirit, and pulled him close to his body feeling him shiver a little.

"I love you Spirit."

Spirit buried his face into Stein's chest and pressed his body against him, closing any gaps between them.

"I love you too Stein."

The two slept entangled in each other that night, but they knew that the witch hunt wasn't over.

That they couldn't relax fully just yet.


	2. The News

It was 7AM when Stein heard someone calling his name. He furrowed his brow and said:

"Shut up Spirit. It's too early."

He tightened his grip on Spirit, who was still asleep.

"Stein wake up! It's me Nygus and Sid!"

Stein opened one eye and looked at the two standing in his room. He sat up letting the blanket fall to reveal his sex line, but not let it fall off completely.

"What is it," he asked drowsily.

"It's the witch. Lord Death said that she's been seen in 2 different cities not far from here. He needs you and Spirit to come to the academy."

Stein looked at her, then Sid, then at Spirit. He placed his hand on Spirit's head and brushed his hair away from his eyes.

"But, Spirit can't really fight."

"I know, but he said that shouldn't be a problem."

"…All right, give us a few minutes and we'll head to the Death Room."

Nygus and Sid nodded, and left as silently as they came. Stein looked at Spirit and kissed him on his forehead as he got up and headed to the shower. He lit a cigarette thinking:

_-If Spirit fights, he could die..-_


	3. Mission

Stein and Spirit walked into the Death room to see everyone there. Maka and Soul, Kid, Liz and Patty, Black Star and Tsubaki, Nygus and Sid, and Lord Death.

"Okay, now that were all here, let me start off by saying sorry for waking you all up so early," Lord Death said with his usual bouncy attitude, then continued. "Yup, well you're all here because, as you know, there is a witch who is causing a lot of trouble! I need all of you to work together and investigate for me. Alright?"

They all said yes.

"Good, now Stein and Spirit, I know things haven't been good for you two. Spirit I know that you're still not in top fighting condition, but I need you and Stein to investigate the city of Dreamer. Okay?"

"Sure and don't worry I'm perfectly fine! I can take on anyone," exclaimed Spirit in a loud shout, trying to hide the obvious pain in his face, as he tried to look tough for Maka. Who had just blew him off, leaving him to feel a little down. Nobody saw that pained look except for Stein.

"Oookaaayy…Now, you kids are going to be taken by Sid and Nygus to another city in the opposite direction from Dreamer. You will also be searching the city for the witch. Got it?"

"Yes Lord Death," said Maka.

"Alright, now once you're done report back to me, and then meet up at Pix; it's a town that's kind of between the other two cities. Nygus and Sid, once the kids make it there you two can leave and head back _here._ Now then, everyone understands right?"

They all nodded in agreement.

"Great! Now let's be safe and find this witch. Oh, and if you find her don't attack, report back to me immediately for a plan! Now go out there and do your best!"

"Yes Lord Death," they all said in unison.

As they left with Lord Death waving good-bye, Stein leaned on to Spirit's shoulder as they walked out in front of everybody. He looked at Spirit and held his hand.

"Don't push yourself Spirit."

"Psh. I'm fine!"

Stein smirked and poked one of Spirit's wounds on his side. In result he cringed in pain.

"No fair!"

"Don't over do it, doctor's orders."

Spirit looked at him as he rubbed his side.

"Fine."

Stein gave a small smile and leaned towards Spirit, and kissed him in front of everyone. Spirit blushed like mad and pushed Stein away as best as he could.

"S-Stop it!"

"Hey you two cut it out," shouted Sid from behind them.

"Hey Maka, I bet your Dad-OW!" Black Star rubbed his head in pain from the Maka Chop he

just received. "You didn't even let me finish!"

"I don't need to hear your stupidity this early Black Star."

"So uncool."

"Shut up Soul!"

 


	4. Dreamer

It was late evening, but more like early night, when Stein and Spirit made it to Dreamer. They had checked out a motel and were now resting for a moment.

"Hey Stein, where do you want to start looking?"

"It doesn't matter to me, but let's just stay here and search tomorrow…" he walked up behind the

Deathscythe and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Hmmm?"

"S-Stein! We have a jo-"

Spirit was cut off by Stein's lips crashing into his. He tried to fight him off and pull away, but Stein just pushed Spirit down onto the bed, and still continued to kiss him. Stein grinded against Spirit as he kissed him feverishly.

"Steeeiiinnnn…"

The doctor chuckled a little knowing he had his lover's full cooperation. He slid his hand to Spirit's crotch and began to rub his semi-hard organ. The weapon moaned and bucked his hips into his meister's touch. Stein then took his hand off him, enjoying the cute little whimper that Spirit gave, and shoved his head under Spirit's shirt. He kissed Spirit's scared and beaten torso as he worked his way up to his nipples. He ran his tongue over the perk nubs and swirled his tongue around them. Spirit gasped and arched his back into the touch.

"Stein!"

Spirit lifted up his shirt to see Stein kissing his collarbone, then nipping at it. The scientist realized he was not longer hidden within the shirt and just pulled it off completely. Exposing Spirit's scared flesh and a few fresh hickies. He then undid the red-head's belt and yanked it off, and slipped his fingers underneath his pants and waistband of his boxers. But he was stopped when Spirit pulled his hand away, and tackled him down to the bed.

"Spirit?"

Spirit just smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, then pulled Stein's shirt off too. He then started to kiss Stein's neck and work his way down to his waist line. He quickly undid his pants and yanked them off along with his stitched together boxers. Stein groaned at the feeling of his throbbing cock being freed.

Spirit leaned up to Stein and kissed him, then moved down and kissed the head of his erection. He ran his tongue up and down the sides of his heated organ, then wiggled his tongue in it's slit before fully taking him in his mouth. Stein entangled his fingers in Spirit's blood red hair as his head bobbed up and down between his legs. He let out a deep throated moan of pleasure as Spirit sucked on him.

"Ooo S-Spirit!"

He yanked a bit on the red hair causing Spirit to moan, sending vibrations through him. The madman bucked his hips into the Deathscythe's mouth, hitting the back of his throat. Spirit didn't miss a beat with this, he just continued sucking on him, deep throating him. Stein was losing control, he felt like he was going to cum if this continued and he wasn't ready for that just yet. He untangled his fingers from Spirit's hair and grabbed him by the arm and yanked him off. He quickly put him on his back and ran two fingers through the weapon's pre-cum and his own, then shoved them into his entrance.

"STEIN!"

He wasted no time as he quickly stretched his fiery lover, and then slammed in his own pulsing cock. Pushing deep into him, hitting his sweet spot dead on; causing Spirit to arch his back and throw his head back in a silent scream of pleasure/pain.

"OH GOD!"

As soon as Stein was in he quickly began to thrust hard and fast into him. Pounding into him as best as he could, but he was still fully aware of Spirit's injures, knowing that they could open up with how much force he was using…but he didn't care, he would just stitch then back up anyways.

Stein had a good grip on Spirit's hips pulling him down as he thrusted into him, making a greater impact on Spirit's sweet spot. The red-head was screaming and moaning in pleasure. He shivered and arched his back as he cried out in ecstasy.

"STEIN!"

The silver haired meister could feel his climax coming close. He reached down and began to pump Spirit's twitching length in sync with each thrust, making him moan louder.

"OH STEIN I-I CAN'T-AAAAHHH! STEIN!"

Deathscythe arched his back off the bed, wrapped his arms around Stein's neck, and came hard onto both of them. Stein was sent over the edge, once he felt Spirit's silken walls contract against his cock making him cum deep into him; filling him to the brim.

"SPIRIT!"

Spirit shook as the orgasm rippled throughout his body and Stein collapsed next to him on the bed. As they laid there panting heavily, Stein kissed Spirit passionately. He held him close to his body making sure there were no gaps between them. But Stein noticed something odd, he felt wet and Spirit noticed it too because he pulled away.

"SHIT!"

On Spirit's right side, his stitching had came undone. Stein quickly got up and rummaged through his lab coat and found what he needed. He laid Spirit down gently and rubbed some sort of cream on him.

"Stein?"

The doctor looked up at his lover, then back at his wound, where he began to insert his needle. Spirit winced a bit in pain, but relaxed as Stein continued to stitch him.

"It's alright Spirit. It's not that bad, you'll be fine."

Once the stitching was done Spirit sat up slowly and kissed his silver haired lover and headed for the shower. Stein sat on the bed, cranking his screw, and lit a cigarette in frustration before joining his former weapon in the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that)* More chaps to come!*


	5. Reporting Back

It had been a long 3 days of searching the city up and down for the witch, but Spirit and Stein couldn't find her.

They headed back to their motel room, and Spirit flopped onto the bed in exhaustion. Stein cranked his screw a few times then asked:

"Are you okay Spirit?"

The red head lifted his head up to look at the other man.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired from walking all day."

"Well, I'm going to call Lord Death and report what we've got."

"Got? We got nothing! She isn't here…Oh God, what if she's in the other city!? My precious Maka!"

Spirit curled up into a ball of paranoia on the bed and Stein just smirked.

"If she was there I think we'd know about it."

"MAKA! WHAT KIND OF FATHER AM I!?"

Stein chuckled as he left Spirit to his delusions and found a mirror in the bathroom to call Lord Death.

"42-42-564 whenever you want just knock on Death's door."

The mirror rang 3 times before it was answered by Lord Death.

"Hey yay! What's up? How's it going Franken Stein?"

"Fine Lord Death. I'm reporting back about the witch. She isn't here in Dreamer. We have

searched all over and there is not a trace of her."

"Hhmmm, all right. Well you and Spirit can head to Pix now. Sid and the other's will meet you there soon!"

"Alright."

"Good, and be careful though she might still be around ya know! Well Byee!"

The mirror went black then showed Stein's reflection. He sighed and walked back to Spirit, who was still wallowing in his paranoia.

"Hey Spirit, get a hold of yourself. We're going to Pix."

The Deathscythe sat up and looked at him with relief in his eyes and tears down his face.

"That means my darling Maka is okay! Yeah!"

Stein chuckled a bit at how childish Spirit can be and gave him a quick kiss.

"Let's get going, Sid and the other's are on their way."


	6. Pix

Everyone had met up at their randevu point in the city between their scouting spots just as instructed. Sid and Nygus had left, leaving the kids to Stein and Spirit. There was nothing to report about the new witch, but they still kept on high alert.

They stayed in a motel that night and Spirit was surely trying his hardest to set down rules.

"BOYS on the LEFT! GIRLS on the RIGHT!…That is if my darling little Maka wants to sleep with her Papa!"

He looked at her with big eyes and pouted, but his face was smashed by her Maka Chop.

"As if! I'm not a little girl anymore!"

That statement was a harder blow to Spirit than the book. He watched her get into bed with Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty as his despair came over him. He turned around and sprawled out all over the bed in self-loathing.

"Harsh," Soul said, laughing a little as he sat down on the couch with Black Star and Kid. Stein had left the room to report back to Lord Death that they had safely made it to the city. When he had came back he was surprised to see everyone already asleep, and that they hadn't killed each other over the sleeping arrangements. He looked at Spirit sprawled out on their bed and touched his hair.

"Maka…"

The scientist had heard Maka's disapproval of sleeping with her father earlier. He went over to Maka's side of the bed she was in and picked her up, and placed her in Spirit's arms where he would have been. He watched as Maka snuggled close to him. She realized a change had happened and opened one eye slightly to see her father in front of her, she smiled a little and closed her eyes again. Spirit wrapped his arms around the warm body next to him and pulled it close to him, pushing his crotch into it saying:

"Mmngh, Stein, not in front of the kids…"

Stein laughed to himself and thought of leaving the two like that, but he knew there would be hell to pay. So he leaned down to Spirit's ear and whispered.

"That's not me Spirit."

The weapon opened one eye to find Maka in front of him and closed it.

"My Maka…Mama will be home soon, don't worry…"

He held Maka's body tightly.

"Mama will come back…"

Stein looked at the two, then stepped out of the little motel room. He lit a cigarette as he stood in the night air.

"Spirit."

 


	7. Maka's Gone

Stein came back into the room, resting himself against Spirit's bed and fell asleep.

He got only 3 hours and some what 30 minutes of sleep, until he was woken up. Soul stood in front of him looking worried.

"What?"

"Uh, Professor, I think somethings wrong, or this place is haunted. There's been weird shit happening all night. Plus Maka's missing."

Stein looked around the room to see all his students wide awake.

"Maka isn't missing. She's with Spirit, see." He pointed to Spirit and Maka on the bed. "And this place isn't haunted."

"Bwahahaha, Maka is sleeping with her _daddy_!"

Black Star was on a roll when he saw the two sleeping. He soon fell silent when Tsubaki told him to be quiet, but then the words died on her tongue. They were all staring at Maka, who was rising out of bed. They watched as Maka was being lifted out of Spirit's hold and into the air, floating above the bed.

As she was lifted Spirit still kept a tight hold on her arm, not letting her go. Maka woke up feeling cold and a slight pain in her arm to realize that she was floating.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

Spirit woke up instantly just as Maka was yanked away and out of the room.

"MAKA!"

He grabbed her arm and held onto her for dear life, and braced himself against the door frame. Stein held on to Spirit and began pulling on him, and the kids pulled on Stein trying to help.

"PAPA! Help me!"

The thing, whatever it was couldn't be seen, but it was stronger than all of them. Stein couldn't even see it's soul with his Soul Perception. Whatever it is, it succeeded in pulling Maka out of their hands, except for her determined father's, who went flying through the air with Maka to the outside of the motel.

Once outside the thing whipped around shaking Spirit off and let him fall to the cold concert streets below. At that instant Stein and Maka could feel the presence of a witch. She had released her Soul Protect to reveal herself floating above them. Her face covered by a dark blue hood. Spirit held his injured side and looked up as Stein and the other's gathered around him.

"Spirit you alright?"

"Y-Yeah…That's the witch from before isn't it?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

Spirit got up and looked at the witch above him.

"Give me back my daughter, you bitch!"

She laughed at his demand. She tugged on her hood a little and crossed her long legs.

"Now now, that's no way to address a lady, and no, she's mine," she said, laughed again.

The Deathscythe was getting pissed and demanded to know what she wanted with his Maka.

"She's the key to my rule. I observed her fight with Asura and noticed she was the perfect weapon."

"B-But I'm not a weapon," yelled Maka.

"Shush! Little girls should be seen not heard! Any way, she is the perfect subject for my experiment. She is the perfect balance between meister and weapon. With her I can make millions of copies with her ability. You may have defeated Lady Medusa, but you won't stop me!"

Spirit lost it. He formed his arm into a blade and charged at her, but she didn't move. She just clenched her hand into a fist, resulting in Maka crying out in pain as she felt her body being crushed by whatever was holding her.

"PAPA!"

Spirit stopped dead and looked at his child.

"Now now…There will be plenty of time to fight, but not now." She pulled off her hood to reveal her face. Her blond ponytail flowing behind her and her golden eyes piercing Spirit's heart.

"Spirit, darling, Maka is in good hands…"

Spirit went down on his knees in horror at the woman before him.

"K-Kami?!"

She laughed and looked down at him.

"Don't worry Spirit. You'll see her again…When you join her, but until then. Bye-bye."

With that, she said an incantation and vanished; taking Maka with her as fear filled her green eyes and she screamed for her father.

Spirit was so overwhelmed that he collapsed on to the ground. He laid there as tears started to form and looked at his hands. Stein reached out to touch him, but Spirit yelled at him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! I-I Couldn't… I couldn't pro…protect her! Maka…MAKA!"

 


	8. Spirit's Gone

Back at the DWMA, everyone was silent as a grave. Spirit stood away from the others as darkness floated over him. Stein tried to get close to him, but he just rejected him. Lord Death saw the tension and cleared his throat to speak.

"Welcome back everybody. I know that things look pretty crappy right now, but it'll be alright.

We'll get Maka back! Well then, uh Spirit, I would like you to always be accompanied by someone and not really got out and about, seeing how the witch is planning on taking you too."

Spirit just stood there staring at his feet in silence.

"Well um, we're going to be pretty busy so Sid, Nygus, I want you two to scout the city again.

Soul and the rest of you kids can just rest for a little bit, until something comes up okay."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," said a very depressed and heartbroken looking Soul.

"Okay! Well buck up everyone because, we have a lot to do! Report to me if anything comes up and do your best!"

They all nodded and left the room in silence.

* * *

When Stein and Spirit got back to the lab Spirit finally broke down. He slumped against the wall and dropped down to his knees as tears formed in his blue eyes.

"I couldn't protect her…Stein I couldn't protect her!"

"Spirit it's not your fault."

He reached out to Spirit, but Spirit smacked his hand away in anger.

"I couldn't protect her DAMN IT! If I can't even protect my own daughter what makes you think I can protect you!?"

Stein looks away from Spirit's glare.

"Look at me!" Stein looks back at him to see him rip open his shirt to reveal his still healing wounds. "Look at ME STEIN! I CAN'T PROTECT THE ONES I LOVE!"

Tears are streaming down his face as he gets up and runs out of the lab. Stein still sat there on the floor, speechless.

Spirit ran out and ran through the city not knowing where he was going, or where he was when he finally stopped and tried to catch his breath. He wiped away his tears and looked at the night/morning sky.

"Spirit, oh Spirit my darling."

The Deathscythe went into instant attack mode.

"Who's there?!"

Laughter rippled through the tense air filling Spirit's ears.

"It's me."

Spirit didn't even get a chance to fight, or run once he heard the reply. The witch had hit him with a spell, he screamed out in pain and for help, as he was overtaken by unconsciousness.

"STEIN!"

The witch smiled wickedly as her deformed beings took Spirit.

"Soon the family will be together again," she huffed. "I wonder what Kami thinks of this," She laughed at that statement and took off with her minions not far behind carrying the unconscious Deathscythe. She had released her Soul Protect just as she left alerting Stein of her presence.

"Spirit!"

The doctor quickly ran out into the city and found blood splattered in a back alley.

"Shit!"

He looked around and found a note with some of the blood on it. He opened it, it read:

_~Poor Spirit. Once again he failed to protect himself…Say, if you want your lover back, oops, I mean weapon back, just think about Lady Medusa.~_

Stein crumpled the note in his fist, his anger overcoming him. He wanted so badly to find that bitch and tear her insides apart with his scalpel!

* * *

He took a deep breath and pocketed the note. He then made his way to Lord Death.

When Stein had made it to the academy he told Lord Death about Spirit and then about the note.

"Lady Medusa ay, hhmmmm….OH! What was the last place you fought Lady Medusa?"

Stein thought for a moment and cranked his screw 'till it clicked. His eyes widen as the answer appeared in his mind. Lord Death shook his head and said:

"Yes, Stein your correct. We don't have much time, the journey there is going to take a while and we are going to need a plan."

"I agree, but I can just go-"

"Nope, naw uh, no. I don't want to lose you too! I'll have Sid and Nygus gather some information about Lady Medusa's old hideout, and then we'll construct a battle plan. We'll gather the kids and go on a rescue mission, got it?"

Stein nodded.

"Good, go rest up a bit Stein. You'll need it."

With Stein left the DWMA and headed home. He was so pissed that he couldn't just go and get Spirit now, but he was relieved to know where the witch was hiding.

"Soon I'll have you under my scalpel, witch!"

 


	9. That's Not Mama

It had been 6 days since Maka was taken by the witch. She had no idea where she was, or why the witch looked like her mother. All she knew was that she was blindfolded, chained to a wall, and couldn't use her Soul Perception. On occasion someone would come in and force her to eat something foul, or talk, or take her to another room where it was really bright. (She could see the change in lighting through the blindfold.) She understood that that room was, or could be, an operating room, because they would chain her down to something cold and metallic, but she'd always black out before she could fight back, or do anything. And when she'd wake up, she'd be chained to the wall again and her body would hurt immensely.

The little scythe meister sat on the floor, with her knees up to her chest. She cried silently in fear of being hit again for being too loud.

"Papa, please come for me…Or at least Soul so I can-"

The door to her room opened and someone came in. She could hear the footsteps and realized there were 4 people in the room.

Two of them grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. The other one came close to her face and slipped their fingers under the blindfold, pulling it down around her neck. Maka kept her eyes closed.

"Open your eyes Maka."

She shook her head no, knowing it was the witch in front of her. The woman gripped Maka's jaw and yelled:

"Open your EYES!

Instantly she opened them, as if they were going to burst if she didn't. She looked at the witch and felt the threat of tears in her eyes.

"M-Mama…"

The witch smiled and turned her head to look at a deformed being behind her. It went over to Maka and unchained her. The other 2 still held her.

"Let's go on a little walk."

Maka had no choice, but to follow her. They walked past a few doors as they went down a dark hallway. They stopped when the witch opened a door to reveal a man chained to the wall with red hair.

"PAPA!"

She tried to pull away from the minion's grip, but they kept her at bay.

"PAPA it's me Maka!"

The witch smiled as Deathscythe groaned in pain and looked up at the little girl. Maka instantly fell silent as she saw her father. Spirit had blood run down his face, scratches, and bruising. His shirt was ripped open to reveal the wounds that were healing, now a mutilated mess.

"M-Maka…I'm-I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I love you and I will get you out of here, even if

it kills me."

The witch laughed and kicked Spirit's side. He doubled over in pain and tried to stifle a cry of agony.

"PAPA!"

"Now, Maka be a good little girl, and don't be like your father."

Spirit coughed up blood and looked up at Maka.

"Maka, she's not Mama! She k-"

The witch kicked Spirit again.

"Shut up," she snarled out, then signaled for one of her deformed beings to lock the door, as they left the cell.

She straighten out her dark blue cloak that was cut short in front at the waist and smoothed out her red shorts, as she closed her eyes to calm herself down. When she opened them back up Maka saw her eyes go from white to the golden color that her mom had.

"Now let's continue our walk."

Maka followed as she went through another door. Maka flinched at the bright lights and looked around the massive room. There were hundreds of people around her. Some looked sort of normal others looked deformed like the ones holding her.

"See this honey? This is my greatest achievement. These are my copies, as you can see, some aren't as good as the others, but with you I can fix that."

She strolled over to a table past a few meister's and weapons banging on their glass cages demanding to be freed. She pulled back the blanket covering the table to reveal her masterpiece Maka gasped in horror.

"See, she looks just like you, but this is your weapon form. I still need to work on it, but soon I'll have hundreds of them! All of the other witches will perish, along with the Grand Witch, your precious Lord Death, and your father; all of them, gone!"

"Why!? Why would you do this!? Why me? Why my father?! Why do you look like my

mother!?"

The witch slapped her across her face.

"So noisy. I'm using you because, you're the perfect balance between meister and weapon. I discovered you from your mother. We had crossed paths a few years ago and we battled, but as you can see I won."

Maka stood there stunned.

"Yeah she was pretty good, but not good enough. When I win, I take the body of that loser. So this is the same body that gave you life!" She placed a hand on Maka's cheek. "Oh my darling Maka, if it wasn't for your mother's wild spirit I would have never have found you that day, when you fought Asura. And with your father I'm planning on using him just the same as I'm using you…Unless he keeps giving me trouble."

She patted Maka's cheek and sent her defects to put her back into her cell. The little scythe meister felt helpless. Her mother was dead, her father was captured and beaten, Soul and the others didn't know where they were. She felt like she, herself had died in this place and was living a horrible nightmare.


	10. Hurt

Spirit was sitting on the floor of his cell still feeling the intense pain of being kicked by the witch. His blood was soaking into his clothes more and more, as agony washed over him.

"Damn it!"

He felt as if he was going to cry, not from the pain, but the pain of not being able to save Maka. His world had crumbled in the hands of that witch! He longed for Stein more than anything at this point. He longed to get out of the place with Maka in his arms. He longed to believe that Kami was still alive.

"Kaammmiii…"

At some point deep in his thoughts, the witch had gotten into his cell. She crouched down in front of him and placed a hand on his face jerking it up to meet hers. At that moment Spirit could see the real Kami, but only for a moment, but she spoke.

"Spirit, it's going to be okay."

He smiled for a second before Kami's sweet voice sounded dark.

"God you're hopeless! My darling Spirit, I want to experiment on you."

He glared at her in hatred.

"Go ahead, you bitch!"

She squeezed his face to the point of her nails digging in so much it drew blood. She smiled and kissed the weapon. Spirit didn't fight, he didn't do anything, he felt empty at this action. The not Kami pulled away and looked him over.

"It seems that I was right. You only feel for that meister of yours! HA! Well, it doesn't matter, all

I need from you is your semen."

Spirit flinched at this and then cringed in pain from flinching.

"Get the FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

"Oh come now Spirit." She reached her hand into his pants, gripping his length. "If you want to live, or at least let your daughter keep living, I suggest you shut up!" She squeezed him roughly and jerked him upwards as she pulled out his member.

"You're not AH! S-Stein…"

She smiled at this, Spirit was getting hard. She quickly continued to stroke him getting him harder and harder. He began to pant.

"S-Steeiiinn mmngh!"

"That's right, think of him, of what he used to do to you, because it will surely be your last."

She squeezed him again and thumbed his slit as his pre-cum dribbled out of him.

"Just a little further Spirit."

"AH, STEIN! NO!"

He released into her hand, which she took and deposited his cum off of it into a container. She capped it off, slid it into her pocket, and licked the remaining cum off her hand. She looked at Spirit as he started having tears fall down his face. She laughed and left him there, feeling triumphant.

Spirit tried his best and succeeded in putting his manhood back into his boxers. He still couldn't hold back the tears that forced their way into his eyes, as he realized how much he really did long for his meister.

At that moment unknowingly to Spirit, or Maka. Stein, Soul, and the others stood outside of the horrid lab that they were in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that)* More chaps to come!*


	11. Rescue

"Hey, Black Star can you go up to these guards and take care of them," asked Sid.

"YAHOO! You got it because I'm Black Star!"

"Black Star you got to be quiet!"

"Sorry Tsubaki I'm just so pumped! A big star like me can't hold in his excitement!"

Tsubaki shook her head and changed form. Black Star quietly made it to the guards and easily took them out. He waved for the others and they all field into the building quickly and quietly. Stein looked at Sid once they made it to the end of the main hallway.

"Alright, this is where we split up," said Sid, "Black Star, you and Kid well come with me to scout ahead and search for the other meisters and weapons. Soul you stay close to Stein got it. You're his weapon for now so don't wonder off!"

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright everyone has their communicators on right," asked Nygus.

They all nodded and moved out.

Stein and Soul cautiously made their way down a hallway avoiding any danger. As they turned a corner they saw a defect coming out of a door.

"Hey Professor, I think Maka is in there."

Stein nodded his head and used his Soul Perception.

"Yeah there's a soul in there, but I can't tell if it's Maka's. It doesn't look quite right."

Soul just grunted and moved ahead of the scientist. He quickly got to the door and picked the lock using his blade arm. Stein helped him open it, and quickly got in and closed it. Soul turned around to find Maka beaten, pale, blindfolded, and chained to the wall. He dropped to his knees and smiled as he pulled off the blindfold.

"Maka opened your eyes. It's me."

The blond girl opened her green eyes and saw red ones looking back at her. She smiled at seeing her weapon and felt tears come to her eyes.

"Soul!"

He hugged her and cut off her chains, freeing her. He helped her up and kissed her passionately. Stein smiled as he saw this and his smile widened as a thought popped into his mind.

_-Spirit's going to kill him when he hears about this.-_

"Maka, where's Spirit?"

Maka jumped at Stein's voice. She didn't realize he was even there. She blushed and smiled a little.

"Uh, Papa is down the hall I think, I can't really tell you, but I can take you."

"Fine, but be quiet and stay close."

The two kids nodded and followed the doctor outside of the cell. Maka held Soul's hand as she took the lead, showing them the way to her father. As they got close Stein could feel Spirit's wave length, but it was fading. He quickly ran in front of the kids, grabbing Maka's hand, and running the rest of the way to Spirit's cell.

He had Soul pick the lock and shoved everyone inside before they were seen, and closed the door. He turned around to see Spirit slumped against the wall he was chained to, eyes closed, blood running down his face with scratches and bruising. His shirt was ripped open with his once healing wounds, mutilated, and his pants open and sagging a little. He quickly got on his knees and touched Spirit's face.

"Spirit, Spirit wake up!"

"Papa looks worse than last time!" She turned away and buried her face in Soul's jacket.

Spirit groaned a little and opened his eyes to see Stein looking at him. He smiled as tears started to fall and he leaned forward a little to touch his forehead to his meister's.

"Stein."

The doctor looked at his lover and kissed him not caring for the blood on him or the other 2 people in the room.

"Spirit we're getting you out of here. We already have Maka, and Sid and Nygus are getting the other meisters and weapons with help from Black Star and Kid."

Spirit smiled and then cringed in pain as he tried to sit up. Stein had Soul cut Spirit free and help him lay him down so he could patch him up.

As he worked a transmission came through on the communicator he had in his lab coat. He had Soul pull it out and turn up the volume a little.

" _Stein, Stein you there?"_

"Yes, I'm with Maka, Soul, and Spirit. I'm patching Spirit up now and we'll be on our way."

_~"Good and hurry." "Oh jeez what the hell is this?"_ They could here Liz's voice _"It's the brightest room in the whole place,"Patty's voice replied. "Shh…hold on," said Nygus -silence- "I don't know what it is, but I can see meisters and weapons in cased in glass or something?" "Well let's go in then," shouted Black Star -s-t-a-t-i-c- "OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL?!" yelled Sid "NO!" Shit!" "Damn it, over there!" -s-t-a-t-i-c-*crunch*~_

"Shit!" said Stein as he just finished patching up Spirit and helped him up.

"Professor Stein, I know where they are. They're in the lab. It's the brightest room here and I saw

what was in there. It's…It's horrible!"

"Well can you take us, we need to hurry."

She nodded and lead the way to the lab. The lab was riddled with bodies. Sid and the others were still fighting off minions, until the witch appeared. Stein came up to Sid who had Nygus patching him up.

"Here, Spirit and Maka, you two stay with them. Soul lets go."

"What Stein?"

"Spirit you know you can't fight."

The weapon looked at him and smiled.

"You know you're technically cheating on me."

Stein smiled and headed towards the witch. Kid and Black Star were still fighting off her defects.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Spirit's lover and a little kid coming to fight me? How cute."

"You're going down you hag," yelled Soul as he changed into weapon form.

"You're at your end witch," said Stein in a snarl.

"Oh am I, just try and kill me!"

She jumped on to an operating table and uncovered the incomplete Maka.

"Rise my child!"

She held out her hand and blew a strange powered over it while saying a quick incantation.

Instantly Stein was attacked by the Weapon Maka. She swung her blades at him, but Stein dodged them all. He took Soul and side swiped her, then jabbed her with the blade.

She fell to the ground, but got back up without any hesitation or sound.

"What's wrong with her?!" asked Soul confused and shocked.

"It's great isn't it! It's not complete of course, but she's able to fight pretty well!" The witch laughed as she watched her creation fight.

The Weapon Maka went into resonance on her own and charged full speed at Stein and Soul. Stein instantly jumper over her, swung Soul down under him, sticking Soul into the Weapon Maka's back and out of her chest, and twisted the blade in her. She swung her blades around wildly trying to break free.

"Hold on Soul!"

"I'm trying!"

She swung backwards and just as Soul finally cut through her body, she dug her own blades into him, then knocked him out of Stein's hands.

The Weapon Maka fell to the ground in two and Soul laid out on the floor with blood coming out of a wound on his chest and arm. Stein was about to go and check on him when the witch attacked him from behind. Spirit got up and yelled as he went over to Soul and pulled him to safety:

"Kid, Black Star help Stein!"

The two meisters quickly moved towards the witch who had Stein pinned and attacked.

"BLACK STAR BIG WAVE!"

The impact sent her across the room where Kid shot at her with "Death Cannon!"

They continued their on slot until she screamed.

"YOU DAMN BRATS!"

She said a quick incantation and unleashed a creature she called "The Taker!" and in one fell swoop took out Black Star and Kid. Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty changed back to their normal forms and Black Star and Kid were out cold like there weapons. Spirit called out to Stein as he saw the result of The Taker and started running towards him.

"Stein!"

The red-head changed form and landed in his meister's grip. The witch floated above them as The Taker retreated back to her body. Stein got into a fighting stance as the witch lowered herself to his eye level and smiled.

"Determined aren't you?"

"Damn straight you bastard."

She laughed a little and jumped back. She smiled, happily knowing of how this battle would end.

"How about I end this now. Taker!"

In a burst of white a ghostly form erupted out of her chest. It's red eyes glowing as it charged towards them. Stein held his ground and gripped Spirit tightly.

"Ready?"

"You got it!"

Stein jumped out of the way and swung Spirit through it.

"What?!"

His blade went right through it as if there was nothing there, he was swinging at air. The witch laughed.

"HA HA HA! You can't hurt him, but he can hurt you! Taker, end them!"

"Shit! What now Stein?"

Stein ran across the room, constantly dodge The Taker's attacks as he tried to think of something quick. He looked at the witc,h then at The Taker.

"Stein?"

"I got it, The Taker is apart of her so-"

"Stein look out!"

The creature swung low at the meister and weapon pair and he almost lost his footing. He jumped over it's arm, running faster and continued to say:

"So to get rid of The Taker we have to fight her directly!"

Spirit looked over to the witch to notice that Taker was attached to her.

"Right, let's go!"

Stein jumped off an operating table and used Spirit to pole vault over The Taker, heading straight for the witch. He straightened out his arm and jabbed Spirit's shaft into the witch's shoulder. When she saw him, she tried to dodge, but Stein got her and pinned her to the wall. Her concentration was broken and The Taker retreated back to her body.

"You're smart..."

She smiled at Stein and gripped the scythe, and ripped it out of her shoulder. She pushed it up and put Stein on his back pushing the scythe down on his throat, choking him.

"But, stupid!"

She laughed as she saw Stein struggling to breath. Stein did his best to push her back a bit, he lifted his legs and kicked her in her stomach, kicking her off of him. He quickly got to his feet and looked at her.

"HA HA HA, I take that back you're not so stupid after all, and you're pretty strong. Maybe I should use you in an experiment."

"You can try, but it will be you on the table."

Her smile faded and charged at him with her hands glowing with blue electricity. Stein ran towards her and used Spirit to block her attacks. He kept blocking her until she crouched down and side swiped him below, knocking his legs out from under him. He quickly recovered by using Spirit to balance.

"I think it's time to end this," the witch stated flatly.

"I agree."

Stein quickly swung Spirit, letting the witch dodge it. Once she got used to it he faked right then turned to his side and yelled:

"SOUL FORCE TIMES 3!"

"What!?"

The not Kami went flying across the room and slammed against a wall. Before she could get off the wall Stein said:

"Soul thread sutures."

She was pinned against the wall. Her head hung low in defeat as blood dripped down her face and out her mouth, but then she looked up at the doctor as he brought Spirit up to her neck.

"Hmph, I guess you win huh?"

"Damn straight you witch," yelled Spirit

She laughed a little and closed her eyes then opened them. She looked at Spirit in the blade.

"Spirit, you won't kill me will you? I still love you."

Stein pulled the blade back a little as he heard the sweet voice of Kami; he was stunned. Spirit was silent.

"Spirit, honey, please. I love you, you don't want to do this, killing me in front of **our** daughter."

"What a dirty trick," said Soul as he watched the witch look over at Maka.

Spirit came out of his weapon form.

"Spirit?!"

"It's okay Stein."

Spirit placed a hand on her cheek and looked into Kami's eyes. Her real eyes.

"Oh Spirit!"

"Kami, I love you too. I will never forget you, I will always protect our Maka. But I'm in love with someone else now and I'm happy for that."

"Oh, that's okay my darling! Just fr-" She was cut off by Spirit.

"But, you're not Kami. Not any more."

Before she could say anything Spirit formed his arm into a blade. Severing her head, her body evaporated into a ghostly form that thinned out into nothing. In her place floated two souls, the witch's and his wife-er, ex-wife's.

Spirit picked up his ex-wife's soul and smiled as he felt her warmth and happiness radiant off it. He had a single tear fall as he looked at it. He turned and to look at Stein, then Maka who had walked up next to him.

"Papa?"

"Look Maka." He hands her the soul. "It's Mama, she loves you very much you know."

"Yeah."

She held on to it and hugged her father as tears streamed down her face.

"C-Can I hold her until we get back?"

"Yeah, she would like that."

She smiled and walked back to Soul, who wiped away her tears. She introduced him to her and smiled. Spirit turned around and was instantly in Stein's arms, the doctor was hugging him tightly.

"Let's go home Stein."

He pulled out of his hold and kissed him. He turned around and began to walk, but then all his energy left him. His body couldn't hold up anymore and collapsed. Stein caught him in time and held him up.

"You disobeyed my orders and over did it."

Spirit chuckled a little as he slipped into the inviting feeling of unconsciousness.

 


	12. Peace

When Spirit woke up he was in the DWMA infirmary. He groaned in pain as he sat up, and closed his eyes at the sunlight coming into the room. He breathed a soft sigh and looked around the room, where his eyes meet a man in the doorway with a screw sticking out of his head and an unlit cigarette in his mouth.

"I see you're awake now."

He strolled over to Spirit's bed and sat down on the bed.

"Hey Stein."

Stein looked at his weapon. He had almost his entire torso covered in bandages, he had a bandage around his head, his whole right arm, and a bruise on his face. Spirit could see the calculated look in Stein's eyes knowing he was looking at him. Spirit placed his hand on Stein's face getting his attention and smiled at him.

"I love you Stein."

Stein smiled and put his own hand on Spirit's and leaned towards him and kissed him. Spirit held Stein in the kiss, he slipped his tongue into the doctor's mouth enjoying his familiar taste. Stein did the same as well and flicked his tongue against Spirit's making him moan into the kiss. It was quickly becoming heated and more passionate. They pulled apart breaking the kiss, taking in much needed air. As they looked at each other they were about to move in again to continue, but they heard an "Ahem." They looked at the doorway to see Nygus, Maka, and Soul. Spirit pulled away from Stein and blushed like mad, realizing that they must have seen them kissing.

"Now Stein, he is just getting better and I don't need you bothering him." Stein chuckled a little as Nygus came up to them. "Besides, he has visitors."

Maka and Soul stood beside the bed holding hands.

"Hello Papa."

"Hello my darling Maka." He noticed their hands instantly. "What's that?!"

Maka blushed and quickly took her hand away and hugged her father.

"Papa, I love you and I'm happy that you're my father."

She kissed him on the cheek. Spirit instantly felt like the king of kings! The best dad ever! The most amazing man ever!

"Oooohhh yeah, heh heh." He had a smug look on his face. "I love you too, but what's with octopus head here?!"

"Papa, me and Soul are together."

Instantly Spirit's energy came to him, and he wanted to use all of it to kill the brat that took his Maka. But Stein stopped him by saying:

"Spirit, don't you want your daughter to be happy, besides Soul's a good kid, stupid, but good."

"Hey I don't need to tak-OUCH!" Soul rubbed his head from the blow of Maka's book.

"Shut up Soul."

Spirit saw how the two acted and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but I'm watching you! Keep your hands to yourself buddy!"

Maka smiled and said good-bye to her father and the professor, pulling Soul along as they left. Spirit still wanted to kill the boy and Stein could see it.

"Spirit."

The Deathscythe looked at his lover, who leaned in and kissed him. They smiled at each other knowing that finally they could relax…Well Stein couldn't relax, because he knew that Spirit was going to have some issues regarding his darling daughter's boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Thank you for reading! I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that)*Reviews are welcomed!


	13. Lord Death's Sidenote

**Lord Death Side Note**

"Hey ya, what's up, how's it going reader? Well just wanted to let you know, that is if you're curious, about the witch in this story!"

"You are? Good, well this witch is The Witch With No Name. Yes, very creative isn't it. You see unlike other witch's she can take over other people's bodies, but as a result she loses a part of her own memory. Which in turn explains why she doesn't have a name because she can't recall what it once was! You could say she is a like a ghost too. Her true form is a gaseous ghostly white form, and to take a body she uses a more evolved version of her 'The Taker' attack to do so! Got it?"

"Good! Well that's all! I hope you enjoyed this story, now get out there and read on! See ya!"


End file.
